Talk:Yamato's Hidden Among Rocks Technique
Isn't this technique just an aspect of the Wood Clone Technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was just Hidden Among Rocks Technique, with more camouflage added to it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we simply delete this page, add the "manga" to the normal Hidden Among Rocks Technique and add the "special thing" that Yamato does with it--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 16:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That sounds like a good idea, but people just keep changing it back. That is why I made the seperate page in the first place because I was getting tired of the conflict. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :From wood clone technique: "Moreover, since it has the ability to merge with plants and trees", i think it was rock behind it.. i mean maybe it can flatten out and merge with moss and stuff... - SimAnt 00:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Compared the pictures, the wood clone is a lot more smooth except when it was being twisted and shrunken into that tracker. This is more rough looking than that. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I dont't know about what other people think, but for me is REALLY stupid to see in his Jutsu zone "Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique and Yamato's Hidden Among Rocks Technique"--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 21:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Is it the conflict of jutsu, or the name that bugs you? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 2:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is not the conflict or the name. Its simply stupid to a person to have "Hidden Among Rock Technique" and "X's Hidden Among Rocks Technique". It like Sasuke having "Great Fireball Technique" and "Sasuke's Great Fireball Technique" or Naruto having "Shadow Clone Technique" and "Naruto's Shadow Clone Technique". ::::::::Sorry, I was wanting to get around this problem and I was kinda stuck for a name. If necessary though we can make a new articel and simply copy the information and delete the 'X' file. Though can we solve the conflict in info before the name conflict?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 2:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Wood Clone or Not Not. Here is the jutsu, and here is a picture of a wood clone being made and being shrunk. There is no real resemblance between them outside of being identified as Yamato. Plus we have no evidence that they are capable of such methods. Besides, even if we assume that since they are made of wood they could go into the rock like the nearby trees, would we not see evidence of him penetrating it, like a root for example, as opposed to appearing to be just passing through? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 11:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) If everyone hates the name... I admit I rushed the name, so feel free to come up with alternative names in the event that we do not agree that it is the same jutsu as Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 11:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Just merge this article with the original page, under a subsection or something. Yatanogarasu 06:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC)